


Homesick

by gippeoyox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Homesickness, M/M, can be seen as bromance but also boyfriends, comforting hansol, sad jisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hansol finds a homesick Jisoo on the dorm's couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

It was 3 a.m. when Hansol woke up. The red numbers on the alarm clock shone aggressively and the boy rubbed his eyes. A strange sound had awoken him and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew what the source of that sound was.  
He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes and adjusting for a moment before getting up completely. He walked towards the door and opened it, entering the hallway and closing the door quietly to not disturb the other members. 

Trying to keep quiet, Hansol walked towards the direction of the sound. Once he reached the door to the kitchen and living room he could make out what the noise was. It sounded like someone was crying.  
"Hey.. Are you okay?" He asked awkwardly, stepping into the room. He could hear someone sniffling, the sound coming from the couch.  
"Can I.. Come closer?" He was cautious, knowing some of the members wanted to be alone when they were sad. But when there was no response he decided to go on. There, on the couch, sat Jisoo curled up into a ball. His head was raised to see who was approaching, his face shiny from tears and his eyes red and puffy.

"H-Hansol, I'm sorry for waking you.." He apologized, wiping his face with his sleeve. Hansol shook his head and sat down next to the boy.  
"That's okay. What happened?"  
"Nothing, I'm okay.. I'm.." Jisoo started in Korean but he switched to English half-way through. "I miss my hometown.. I love it here, I love being in Seventeen and I love the members so much but.. I just want to take a walk through the streets I grew up in with my friends.." He started crying again. Hansol wrapped his arms around the boy to pull him against him, rubbing his back.  
"I just really miss home.." Jisoo mumbled softly, face buried against Hansol's chest.  
"It's okay.. I know it's hard.. It's okay to feel sad." The boy started stroking Jisoo's hair. He relaxed a bit under Hansol's caring touch and tried to calm himself down. 

When he felt like he was okay again he shifted so that his head was resting on Hansol's lap.  
"Do you ever miss your hometown?"  
"Of course, I miss my family and I miss visiting the places I grew up in, but I think we all do. Minghao and Junhui probably miss their town and family in China a lot, Seungkwan misses Jeju, you miss America.. I think we all miss our old lifes, even though we love our new ones." Hansol answered, still playing with Jisoo's hair. They stayed like that for a while, thinking and resting. After a few minutes Jisoo sat up.

"Thank you, Hansol. Thank you so much." Hansol smiled and ruffled his hair in response.  
"Come on, let's get you to bed." He extended his hand and waited for Jisoo to take it before standing up. They walked towards their rooms and Hansol stopped in front of his door. He was about to open it when he turned around to face to boy again.  
"If you.. Don't want to be alone tonight, you can sleep in my bed if you want.." Hansol offered and Jisoo nodded gratefully. 

Carefull not to wake the others they closed the door behind them and silently slipped under the covers of Hansol's bed. Hansol opened his arms and let Jisoo curl up against him.  
"Thank you.." Jisoo yawned, his eyes already closed.  
"You don't have to thank me, it's okay."  
"Hansol?"  
"Yeah?" Hansol felt the boy lean his head against his chest.  
"I love you. Let's go on as a team forever." Hansol smiled and pulled Jisoo a little closer.  
"I love you too, Jisoo. Sleep well."


End file.
